Whoever I am
by Rishini
Summary: After a series of events Jade decides to disguise herself and pretend to be Robbie's girlfriend Stephanie. She looked and acted so differently that no one actually recognized her. She became really famous and loved by everyone in a short period of time and guess who has eyes for this new and improved version of Jade. –bade-
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys here is another Bade story for all you victorious fans. It also contains Rade and Bori friendship. Enjoy…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. I am just a crazy fan.**

 **Summery:** After a series of events Jade decides to disguise herself and pretend to be Robbies girlfriend Stephanie. She looked and acted so differently that no one actually recognized her. She became really famous and loved by everyone in a short period of time and guess who has eyes for this new and improved version of Jade. –bade-

 **Whoever you are**

"I can't believe that guy Zack didn't invite me to his show yet" said Jade to herself, forgetting that Robbie was sitting right next to her. "It's the biggest hit since Robbarazi"

"Don't take it personally" said Robbie "He didn't invite me to his show yet either"

"He said he is not interested in having a spineless dork in his show, the nerve of that guy" said Robbie

"I know" said Jade "He called me a… a… a bitter mean insecure bitch, Who does he think he is"said Jade

"Apparently the biggest celebrity in this school" said a voice behind them

They turned around to see Zack there smiling from ear to ear

Jade opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. It was true he was the biggest celebrity in school right now.

"Oh, the biggest bitch in school speechless, that's a first" he said sitting down right next to her.

"What do you want?" Shouted Jade

Simply ignoring that question he said "Look I am willing to give you guys a chance on my show if you take off these masks you are wearing and be yourselves"

"What masks?" asked Robbie

"The spineless dork mask and the mean bitch mask" he said

"If you decide to take this chance you cannot bring Rex to the show and you have to speak your mind without using Rex"

"And jade you cannot be mean or harsh to anyone"

"Also both of you have to wear the clothes I provide"

"I know its tough so I would like to advice you to use humor to hide your insecurities. The methods you are using now is so gross"

"We are not interested" shouted Jade "And I am not insecure"

"Speak for yourself" said Robbie "I am in"

"Sorry Robbie" said Zack "It's either you do this interview together or not at all"

With that Zack left and Robbie went after him.

10 minutes later Robbie returned looking sad and angry.

"I cant believe you ruined my one shot at his show" said Robbie which took Jade by surprise

"Well, it's not worth it" said Jade

"Yes, it is" said Robbie, "Can't you see all the cool kids are invited to that show, if we don't go it will affect our cool factor."

"Look at it this way, Trina is a talentless loser but she has been on that show twice that says a lot about you…"

Jade stared at him in shock. Not just because he was right but also because it takes lots of guts to say that specially to jade.

That night Jade couldn't sleep. Robbie's words were echoing inside her head. Plus she was jealous because Beck and Tori were killing it on that show. They have been invited seven times and they are now called the 'perfect couple onscreen' and everyone is questioning them why they are not a couple off screen. Deep down inside Jade knew it was just a matter of time before they become the favorite couple off-screen considering that beck spent so much time with tori and ignored all the other girls in front of her. Something he never did for her.

She was losing her battle against Tori and she knew that if she was to challenge Tori she had to do something she never done before considering the fact that all her attempts up to now failed miserably. May be going on this show would be it but that would mean major change in her life. But was beck worth it?

"Off course he is" said Jade to herself. He was the only guy who accepted her the way she is. He never tried to force her to change not until that night, the night they broke up. Looking back she could see he only wanted to talk and sort things out but she never gave him the chance. Right then and there she decided she would win him back no matter what it takes.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I am sad because I only got one review for last chapter but I will continue since I love this concept so much. Hope you enjoy it...**

Next day Jade managed to speak to Zack and Robbie and arrange a date for her big show. Three days later on the day of the show she felt really nervous and vulnerable. How else was she supposed to feel in this yellow prom dress she absolutely hated? Zacks make up artist has done a hair and make up in a way she looked absolutely innocent. She hated the way she looked. She just wanted to take off this dress put her face jewelry back on and just leave before the show started. But she couldn't do that. She remembered her mother's words "If you want to beat vega you have to do something you never done before" and that was what she is exactly going to do.

"Ready" asked Robbie from behind

She turned around to look at Robbie and his reaction was priceless. He just stared at Jade in awe with his mouth open.

"Wow" he said finally

"You look so beautiful, like a little princess"

Jade felt like she was going to throw up.

"How do I look?" asked Robbie

"Nice" said Jade "less dorkey"

Robbies hair was straightened and arranged in a way that made him look handsome. He was wearing a tux and looked like a prince him self.

"Places people" shouted the director

"The show starts in 5,4,3,…"

"2,1 and action "

"Hello and welocome to the one and only 'the zack show'" said Zack

"Today we have to special guests" said Zack "They hide behind their masks and pretend to be someone they are really not. But for the first time in history they will reveal their true faces today, Ladies and gentleman please welcome Robbie Shapiro and Jade West."

Jade felt really dizzy and held on to Robbie's arm as they walked on stage with big smiles on their faces. This was really unlike Jade.

Five minutes went by and she realized she actually enjoyed being nice and using humor to shield her nervousness and insecurities turned out to be really useful. An hour went by and the show was still on.

"I am enjoying this show very much, you two are amazing" said Zack

"Jade you make Tori Vega look like a mean bitch and Robbie I think Beck will have some serious competition after this show goes live"

"Really?" said Jade simply surprised

"Well, I don't know about me but jade you are awesome. If we just disguise you as a different person and introduce you to Hollywood arts everyone is going to go crazy, they will love you and you will have so many fans, even more than beck. Just imagine having guys chase you for a change"

Jade didn't know what to say.

"Lets do it" said zack

"What?" ask Robbie

"you know disguise jade and introduce her as someone else, it'll be fun" said Zack

"I don't know" said Jade looking very skeptical.

"Come on" said Robbie

"Okay" said Jade

She felt very excited and happy. She has never felt this way, ever.

"Wow, what a feeling" she thought to herself.

"Come on, lets disguise her" said Zack grabbing Jades hand.

They all had so much fun disguising her and planning what to do next that Jade felt that this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading guys. Please review. No reviews makes me sad :(**


	3. Chapter 3

That afternoon Robbie walked out with his new look. Jade however decided to keep her new identity a secret and dressed as always.

"Wow Robbie" said Beck, "you look awesome"

"I know" said Robbie "I got phone numbers of 3 girls already"

"Well, are you going to call them" asked cat in a slightly disappointed voice.

"Hey guys" said Jade as she sat down on the table next to Andre

"What happened to you" asked Jade from Robbie "You look so ugly that you give Lord Voldermot nightmares"

Suddenly Andre started to laugh out loud without stopping.

"What?" shouted Jade

"That's what you said about Beck the first time you saw him, Remember…"

"Oh…" said Tori "That makes sense since you like nightmares. Robbie looks like you have a secret admirer already"

Everyone started laughing to that and Jade gave them a death glare and suddenly everyone stopped.

This however made Beck feel extremely uncomfortable and even nauseous. He just didn't understand it. He was over Jade but then why was he feeling this way.

"So" asked Tori, "Why the new look?"

"well I just came from shooting the Zack Show" said Robbie, "They changed my hair style and everything because they said I looked too dorkey"

"good for you" said cat "you look awesome"

"I know" said Robbie excitedly

"Who did the show with you?" asked Andre

"That's a secret" said Robbie, "You'll have to watch the show to find out"

"When will it go live?" asked Tori

" Four Thirty" said Robbie

"Hey, its four thirty already, can't wait to see it" said cat

She took out her pear pad went to and to Zacks profile. Sure enough the show was there. She hit play.

"Hello and welcome to the Zack show" said Zack "we have a very special guest today. He hides behind a puppet hiding his true personality and today for the first time in history we get to find out who he really is. Please welcome Robbie Shapiro and his beautiful beautiful girlfriend Stephanie Greenburg."

"Wow, girlfriend" said Andre "I didn't know you had a girlfriend"

"Double Wow look at her" said Beck "She is gorgeous"

Beck kept staring at her with his mouth open. Jade smiled in satisfaction after all it was her in disguise.

Everyone watched the show in silence and once it finished everyone was speechless.

"You were awesome" said Cat "But I didn't like your girlfriend"

"What are you talking about" Said Beck "She is awesome, she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen"

"And her personality makes her even more beautiful, She is so funny and fun to be around"

"Look who is in love again" said Tori

"Tori, she is Robbie's girlfriend" said Beck "Robbie you are a very lucky man, if she was single I would make her fall for me in a heart beat"

"No offense man" said Robbie "But I don't think she will fall for you even if you are the last man on earth"

"Is that a challenge" asked Beck

"Yes it is" said Robbie, "If you can steal her from me within two weeks, you can keep her and I will do your homework for a month"

"Yeah", said Jade "and I will never ever say anything mean to Tori ever again"

"really?" said Beck

"of course, I know she is not dumb enough to date you?"

"What?" shouted beck "Are you saying only dumb girls date me. Well you must be the dumbest girl on earth because you were with me for over 2 years"

"oh I know" said Jade in a fierce voice "you have 2 weeks"

"wait, wait, this is stupid" said Andre

"Stay out of this" shouted Jade

"However if you lose you have to do the hammer dance every time a girl hits on you."

"Deal" said Beck

"well then your time starts now" said Robbie

"I can't believe you are not serious about this girl" said Andre

"Oh, I am serious" said Robbie "I am just confident that Beck can't win her in 2 weeks"

"Well, good luck finding her" said Jade

"yeah… you'll need it" said Robbie

"That's not fair" Shouted cat "If you are really that confident you should introduce her to us"

"Okay" said Robbie and jade gave him a death glare.

After everyone left Robbie and Jade stayed behind to celebrate their victory with Zack.

"I can't believe that really worked" said Jade "No one recognized me"

"And they all loved you" said Robbie

"I can't believe becks reaction when I walked on stage with you" Said Jade

"Thanks guys, thanks to your stupid plan now I know that I still have a chance with beck"

 **A/N: So what do you want to see happen between Stephanie/Jade and Beck? Let me know in your reviews or you can PM me. Thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews guys. So here is the next chapter.**

Jade walked hand in hand with Robbie in to Hollywood arts and she felt nervous again. This was her one shot at winning Beck back. She was wearing a sweet pink dress that Zack had picked out for her. Normally she wouldn't be caught dead wearing such a dress but today she kind of enjoyed it. She enjoyed the looks that guys gave her. Few guys actually approached her and started flirting with her right in front of Robbie. She also enjoyed the envy in the eyes of other girls as she passed by.

"Look there they come" shouted Tori in excitement.

"She looks so sweet and innocent " said Beck

"Go and get her tiger" said Tori to Beck

"Go Beck" shouted Cat in excitement

"I can't believe you two are supporting this" said Andre

"Why not?, Jade said she'll be nice if he actually wins this bet" said Tori "Where is she anyway?"

"Hey guys" said Robbie

"Hey" said everyone

"Guys, I want you to meet my beautiful girlfriend Steph" said Robbie

"Hi Stephanie" said Tori

"Please call me steph" said Jade

"We saw your show and you were awesome" said Beck

"Thanks" said Jade "I have heard so much about you guys"

"Good things, I hope" said Beck

"Great things about all five of you" said Jade "Wait there is only four here. Who is missing?"

"Oh Jade is missing, she must be stuck in traffic or something, Let me introduce you to the others" Said Robbie

"This is Cat and she is a great singer, costume designer and makeup artist. This is Andre and he is a great musician. This is Tori an she is a great actress and a singer and last but not the least this is Beck, he is a great actor and quite the ladies' man"

"And what about Jade" asked Jade

Robbie froze, he knew that one wrong word and he would be dead.

"Oh Jade, She is an amazing singer, actor, dancer, writer and director" said Robbie

"Wow" said Jade "So many talents in one person"

"Oh that's not all" said Andre. "she has a special talent for scaring people"

"yeah" said Tori "you have to be very careful around her otherwise only god knows what she'll do to you"

"Really?" said Jade "well she seems very interesting, I would like to meet her someday"

"Oh, she'll be here soon" said Cat "But be careful don't offend her in any way, the first impression is very important."

"yeah" said Tori "If you get on her bad side she will make it her life's mission to ruin your life"

"Wow, how interesting" said Jade

"Beck" she continued "You have been very quite. What do you think about Jade"

"oh, she is okay … I guess…" said beck

"Not a big fan of Jade, huh?" asked Jade

"um…"

"quite the opposite" said Tori "he is her biggest fan, he dated her for over two years, and ever since they broke up I have been trying to get him to date other girls but he is way too scared of her"

"really?" asked Jade

"NO, its not that" said Beck, "Its just that I care about her even though we are broken up and I just can't hurt her feelings anymore than I already have"

"What he is trying to say is that he haven't met anyone who can take her place. He is very pickey when it comes to girls" said Robbie

"Enough about me and jade, tell us about you?, where do you go to school?" asked Beck

"Ridgeway" said Jade

"Oh I hear they have a great math program" said Tori

"yes, they do" said Robbie "and guess who is in that program"

"you are?" said Beck looking at Jade

"Well" said Jade not really knowing how to react

"I wish I had a girlfriend who is good at math because I really need help with my math" lied Beck

"Well, I am sure steph here will be happy to help you" said Robbie

"I don't think that's a very good idea" said Jade

"Oh come on it will mean a lot to me if you do" said Robbie

"Don't worry" he continued "I trust you and Beck besides he doesn't want to hurt Jade, Remember"

Jade thought of an excuse to get out of this after all she wasn't the best at maths and beck was no idiot he was going to figure this out sooner or later.

"I don't know what Robbie is thinking" thought Jade.

"What are you thinking sweetie?" asked Robbie

"What are you thinking" Jade Whispered in to Robbie's ear "I don't know math"

"I was thinking that this way you get to spend so much time together with him without causing any suspicion" Robbie whispered back to Jade

"But what about math?" she asked

"you don't really have to teach him math you just have to tell everyone you are?"

"and he wouldn't find it weird"

"Not if you are too busy making out with each other" whispered Robbie in a teasing voice

"What?" Shouted Jade for everyone to hear "Okay but if I fall in love with him its all your fault" she said

"I am willing to take that risk for a friend" said Robbie "Otherwise he will fail math"

"Oh… how sweet of you" said jade kissing Robbie on the cheek as if they were an actual couple

"Oh… you guys are so cute together" said Tori "You know whispering in each other's ears like that makes me want to find a boyfriend myself"

Later that day Jade was thinking about how to approach beck. She couldn't just walk in and start making out with him. He will think she is a whore after all Robbie is supposed to be her boyfriend.

"I can't believe I actually agreed to teach him math" Said Jade to Zack and Robbie

"I told you, you don't have to" said Robbie

"yes, she does" said Zack

"Why?" asked Robbie

"Because Beck likes girls who have some self-respect. She has to teach math for at least a few days before making a move"

"Well then teach him math" said Robbie

"How?" asked Jade "I am not a math genius"

"Well" said Zack "you don't have to be a math genius to teach him math"

"I don't"

"of course you don't, you just have to know a little more than him"

"Exactly" said Robbie "Use the internet and study a little bit more than our syllabus"

"Okay but if I lose my acting talent or singing talent because I spend too much time and effort on math it's all your fault" she said to Robbie

"And what if you get back together with him?"

"Still your fault" said Jade and they all laughed.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading guys, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Later the gang met at Tories house to play games and watch movies. It was a Friday so they could talk all night if they wanted to.

"Jade where were you?" you missed Stephanie "She is awesome"

"And guess who has a date with steph already?" said Andre

"Wow so fast?" said Jade looking at Beck

"Well, I am who I am, no girl can resist me"

"It's a study date" said Robbie

"you better practice being nice to Tori" said Beck "Because I am not going to lose this bet"

Jade walked to Becks RV with Robbie and she was feeling nervous.

"Are you ready?" asked Robbie

"Ready as ready can be" said Jade "I practiced geometry so much that I started to dream about them"

"Good for you" said Robbie as he knocked on Becks door.

"Hi" said Beck

He looked extremely attractive in his newly bought out fit

"Hi" said Robbie and Jade

"Come in" said Beck

"nah… I have to go" said Robbie "Enjoy"

"Well, this is where you live" asked Jade

"Yeah" said Beck,

"well what are you having problems with" asked Jade pretending that she didn't know.

"Everything" Replied Beck "specially geometry, all these angles and circles are driving me crazy"

"It's not that difficult" said Jade

They had a wonderful time just doing math. Stephanie was so funny and she was a great teacher She explained math concepts in a way that made it actually memorable.. He couldn't believe he could have so much fun on a study date, especially when the subject was math. There was no kissing or touching or flirting but he felt as if he was with his soul mate. He felt like he was in heaven. He remembered the last time he felt this way. It was on his first year anniversary with jade. He had planned the perfect evening and jade was taken by surprise she was speechless. She was so surprised and she had actually forgotten to say anything mean, harsh or sarcastic for the first 15 minutes and seeing that version of jade he felt a similar feeling, a feeling of pure bliss. Of course she was jade so she had to ruin it. But those 15 minutes were simply unbelievable.

"Wait a minute" thought Beck "Why am I thinking about Jade when I have the most incredible girl right in front of me?"

The next morning the gang watched as Beck entered Hollywood arts. He was smiling to himself and seemed to be lost in his own world that he barely noticed them staring at him.

"Hey Beck" shouted Andre interfering his trail of thoughts.

"Oh hey" said Beck "Didn't see you there?"

"Someone looks happy today" Said Tori

"I am not just happy, I am in love" shouted Beck

"Oh… I guess things went well with Stephanie" asked Tori

"Well…" said Beck "Things are not well they are awesome"

"What did you guys do. I want to know every bit of juicy detail" asked Tori

"We studied math" said Beck

"and?" asked Tori

"That's it" said Beck

"then how do you know that you are in love?" asked cat innocently

"Don't you get it?" said Beck "I spent 2 and half hours of doing math with her and really enjoyed it when I normally can't focus on math for 15 minutes let alone enjoy it"

"I don't get it" said cat

"me neither" said Tori

"Well" said Beck "My mother always told me that love wasn't about kissing or touching but being there for each other. She said that when you are in love you feel like you are in heaven, every thing that was difficult starts to seem easy and just being with the one you love gives a feeling of pure bliss and that was exactly what I felt yesterday, you know, a feeling of pure bliss"

"Wow" said Jade "Unbelievable"

Beck turned to meet her eyes. She was smiling. She was happy for him. And then that's when his smile finally dropped as he realized that she was actually over him.

 **A/N: So that's chapter 5. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: God, I love this story so much. Even with less reviews to this story compared to my other story (Buried Secrets) it is this story idea that I can not get off of my mind. I find it much more interesting and exciting than the other one. You might not see it now as it is still the beginning in the story but I happen to know what will happen next hence the excitement. So bare with me for now. You'll find it more interesting as the story progresses and as the answers to the questions such as, Who is Zack?,is revealed. This story is supposed to show just how much Beck loves Jade. He might even surprise you. Okay, I am going to stop babbling Now. Enjoy the story.**

A week passed by and the day for the math exam came around. To becks surprise he found the paper to be easy. He completed nine out of ten questions however he found the last question a bit difficult. Jade however found the exam extremely easy and finished the paper half an hour before it was due. After the exam they all went to Tori's house to play card games.

"So, how are things going with steph" asked Tori who was always interested in her friend's love life.

"Awesome" said Beck

"oh give us some details" said Tori

"Yeah, did you kiss her yet?" asked cat interested

"NO" said Beck

"Did you at least hold her hand?" asked Tori

"No" said Beck

"Well then how come things are awesome?" asked Jade

"I have no idea" said Beck "I guess she can make me feel that way even though we are doing nothing at all"

2 days passed by and they were back in their math class waiting for the results of their exam. Beck was feeling nervous because he really wanted to impress Stephanie and getting a good grade in math was the only way he could think of. He was secretly hoping for an A+ but with their teacher adding at least one impossible question and their teacher being so strict when it comes to marking the paper he knew it was next to impossible. Only one student in the class will be given an A+ and that student was normally Robbie.

"Well, I am really impressed with some of you and really disappointed with some of you." Said their teacher as he started to distribute the papers.

"Robbie 92" he said out loud and everyone clapped.

"Beck 94" he continued and the class went quiet probably due to the shock.

"What?" shouted Robbie "That's not possible, I always get the A+ in this class"

Beck just winked at Robbie and smiled thinking he actually got the A+.

"And last but not the least, Jade west" he said handing her the paper. But he didn't tell her score out loud. He just kept staring at her. Jade took the paper and smiled as she folded the paper in to two and put it inside of her book.

"Hey you didn't tell her marks out loud. Why? Are you scared of her?" shouted some one from the back

"You embarrassed us by saying our marks out loud, but not her" shouted someone else.

"Hundred" said the teacher "She got hundred"

"For the first time in the history of Hollywood arts"

The class gasped in surprise.

"I want to see you after class miss west" said the teacher

"What are you saying?" asked Jade in anger "That I cheated?"

"NO" said the teacher

"I am saying you have a great talent for math and I don't think this school can offer the math education you deserve. I am saying that I can get you into the advanced math program in Ridgeway if you want"

"I am not going to that shitty school, No way…" said Jade

"I really want you to think about this Jade"

"You have the potential to become a rocket scientist if you want to. Don't throw it all way. This is your future we are talking about, this is important. Jade don't throw away your life for a stupid dream. Do you know that the probability of you breaking in to the film industry is about 1%.with your talent for math It's really stupid to even think of becoming an actor. You know when you have much better opportunities in the world of math. Art is really for lo-"

"That's enough" shouted Jade "I get enough of that from my father. I just don't need you on my case too"

With that Jade stormed out of the room. Beck was about to follow her when Robbie jumped out of the chair and stormed after her. Beck was shocked by Robbie's behavior. Since When are Robbie and Jade actually friends?

 **A/N: So tell me what you think. What do you love to see happen in this story? Tell me, because if your idea is really good I might just use it in my story. Review please. Reviewers will get a sneak peak of the next chapter provided that I can PM you. Also PM me with your ideas. Thanks.**


End file.
